This invention relates to a shift fork support structure in a manual transmission of such a type that a shift fork is axially slidable on a fork shaft.
Where the shift fork is slidably supported on a fork shaft, frictional resistance during shift operation of the shift fork is greater than where both end portions of the fork shaft are slidably supported by a transmission casing. This is particularly the case where the fork shaft is slidably engaged in a pair of coaxial holes axially spaced at a fixed distance and the length of the contact between the hole peripheral surfaces and the fork shaft is less than the diameter of the fork shaft. This greater frictional resistance adversely affects the feeling of shift operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shift fork support structure which may reduce the frictional resistance between the fork shaft and the shift fork to keep the feeling of shift operation in a good condition.
According to the present invention, in combination with a manual transmission of such a type that a shift fork is axially slidable on a fork shaft, a shift fork support structure comprises a bushing press-fitted into coaxial apertures formed on the shift fork and engaging the fork shaft the axial length of the bushings being equal to that of the apertures. The specific feature of the invention is that the inner peripheral surface of the bushing is coated by a Teflon layer. With this structure, the frictional resistance between the shift fork and the fork shaft may be reduced, thus permitting the shift fork to be smoothly operated.
This and other objects, features and advantages of the structure according to the present invention will be more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.